Conductor Magic
Conductor Magic is a caster magic of the elemental variety that is considered to be like a bloodline magic. In a way it is like the tomato of the magic world. Much like how a tomato seems like it should be classed as a vegetable but is a fruit, Conductor Magic seems like it should be classed as a race but is classed as a magic. One does not learn Conductor Magic, they are born with it. In some rare cases it develops later in life but it is thought that in those it just sat dormant. Those that have Conductor Magic can not learn or have other elemental magics of any kind. However, unlike other elemental magics, more complex 'elements' exists as well as ones with less physical presence. Conductor Magic can lock onto a thing or force and what it has locked onto can be absorbed by the body at will. The user is not fully immune to their own element it seems as electric types have issues with deep waters and must put in at least a bit of focus into taking in the type they use. Description Something to keep in mind is that Conductors often if not always have Conductor kids, but the type can ether be of one of the parents or roll of the dice. Conductors use the element they take in and sent that out, so they don't use much in any magic/ethernano to cast magic and don't really use traditional spells for this magic. As such they don't need to call out names or name spells as the spells with Conductor Magic are more like natural abilities. For the most part, many Conductors have a set of common abilities that include * The ability to use there type to hover by shooting some of it out their hands * The ability to heal by taking in their element * The ability to shoot different kinds of projectiles * The ability to make basic constructs such as shields/barriers * Enhanced durability, they seem to take more damage then normal humans and can fall from tall buildings and walk away unscathed * The ability to turn into/cover in their element. Though this is not always the case, if they can they become immune to there type for a time or in some rare cases are always immune. * The ability to push there element though weapons, though if enchanted it can mess with the process and even result in rejection and the destruction of the magic weapon. Same can happen with enchanted clothes. Known Conductor Types The following list is of known types of Conductors. Keep in mind that the list is and most likely always will be unfinished as new types are always being found. * Electricity/Electromagnetism: Though the primary element is like lighting magic, users can manipulate some metals to an extent using the electricity. They can reflect and lift objects and toss them at something. This type is fairly common among Conductors and was one of the first types discovered. One user used only the latter part as it may have locked onto that as a sub-type and could make 'living' constructs that moved. It is thought that other types can do this as well if not every type. * Fire: A basic and common type, works mostly like normal fire magic or fire-make. * Ice: A basic and common type that works mostly like it's normal and molding magic counterparts. * Earth: A relatively basic type that is somewhat common and works a lot like it's counterparts in other magics. There is also concrete, that includes the chemicals used in the lock on. * Wind/Air: A basic but somewhat rare type that shares a lot with it's counterparts. It was once thought that availability of elements affects how common it is inversely. i.e. The more common the element, the more rare the Conductor. However this seems mostly untrue. * Light: Another basic and somewhat common type of Conductor, the discovery of this type also led to the knowledge that sub-types and types that are like other types can exist as varied colors of light have been found. * Water: A basic and common type of conductor that works in a way not unlike it's counterparts. It's been found handy for putting out fires. * Darkness: A rare type that little is known about. It seems unlike other types this one need to take from people that use shadow magic and other likewise magics. Taking in and absorbing there attacks rather then shadow as there is nothing about real shadows to lock onto. * Glass: A somewhat complex type of Conductor that uses glass, it has been found that it can also lock onto stained glass as a somewhat sub-type. Mirror is also a sub-type of Glass. * Metal: This type locks onto metal and works with it directly. This type is somewhat common and works like other metal magics. Metal sub-types that lock onto one type of metal have been found. * Oil: This somewhat rare type works well with lightning and fire types, but on it's own is about as effective as water. * Plasma: Seen as a sub-type, this somewhat rare type has been found to be quite powerful. * Sonic: These types are rare, as locking onto sound seems to be difficult for the power to do. This is one of the first cases of a force rather then a thing being used by Conductors. * Lava: That's right, lava Conductors can and do exist. This, as well as ice and water being able to be different types means that it can lock onto a state of the matter as well and not just the matter itself. * Archive/Video: This one is... hard to explain. It is seen as a sup-type and it is thought that the Conductor locks onto the physical parts of data such as the energy. This type works like a light/electrical mix in a way and can make solid holograms. One user of this type could make minions to help him. This type is quite rare however. * Plant/Nature/Wood: Looks like you've got wood. Jokes aside this complex yet common type works like other magics of the type used and has been known to be used to make minions and living things that move on there own. Also, vine whip grapple maneuverability has been seen. * Paper: This... has to be a joke right? No? Well it's a rare and vary odd type. If you can think of a way to make use of it, feel free to let a user of this know. They could use the help. * Smoke: Fire/heat and some dust, that is what smoke is right? This somewhat rare and complex type works kinda like normal fire but with a clear solid component to work with. * Acid: This uncommon type of Conductor uses acid, working like other acid magics for the most part. Can come in liquid and gas forms. * Tar: A thick, black liquid that is sticky and flammable. As a Conductor type it can work a lot like oil but it sticks to things rather then just runs down or soaks into them. * Poison: Much like acid in function and how rare it is, but it makes the target ill rather then melting though metal and flesh or whatever it hits. * Crystal: Solid, mundane crystals or sometimes rare gems. This type of conductor is somewhat rare and works like other magics of the type with the ol' Conductor spin like the use of the element to get around. Exotic Conduit Types * Gravity: This is an extremely rare or "Exotic" Conductor type, only a few known to exist. Working like other gravity/gravity-make (if that's even a thing) magics for the most part. Because Gravity is all around they are always taking in power passively, much like cold/heat based Conductors can. * Mimic: Only a handful of users known for this "Exotic" Conductor type. User gain powers of other Conductors by touching them causing pain to both people for a short time. A Mimic Conductor can only use one type at a time, and this type will be the last 'element' that the user actively absorbed of ones he/she/it has. * Flesh/Cannibal: Only one user of this type is known so far. Known as 'Crimson Zero' to some, this user absorbs animals and even people. He, or rather it, has been known to be able to take on the looks of people he has absorbed and even seems to gather the memories of his victims. However he seems to have some issues doing this with ease to magic users. Dual Type Conductors Dual elemental Conductors (i.e. Conductors that use two types at the same time as apposed to a mixed type or many types one at a time) do not show up naturally. Almost like an even trade off for having more complex and odder types then other elemental magics. There was one case however, of someone artificially creating Conductors with some sort of device that moves the power of a Prime Conductor (one that was born with the power) to normal people. This device was used to create a dual type at the cause of the other Conductor's power and maybe even life. The device then exploded after use. Trivia * Holy bullet point Batman * As you can maybe tell, this magic takes heavy inspiration from the Infamous and Prototype series of games Category:Caster Magic Category:Bloodline Magic Category:Elemental Magic